Beloved Enemy
by Rosary-Stefanys-Strigidae'31
Summary: Count Dracula never believed in reincarnation... until now. -Drácula.- Said the young human, but now the new green eyes from Jonathan were unmistakable for the count. -Helsing. - Count said in a whisper. [Translation Of "Amado Enemigo" / Spanish to English]
1. Back To Hotel Transylvania I

**Belobed Enemy**

**Disclaimer: The history and characters of Hotel Transylvania belong to Sony Pictures Animation, no to me. TT^TT**

**.**

**Helloooooo~!**

**I fell in love with this movie with just seeing the trailer! X3**

**And, when I was in the school, rotting of boredom until this idea hit me in the nape XD I hope you like it. :P**

**.**

Ahh… Hotel Transylvania, a great sanctuary build from monster free of humans since… a year? What? It wasn't more?

A year ago Jonathan and Maviss haven go out from the hotel to travel the world but now that Maviss 119 birthday was approaching, they would return from their travel, and for that, as expected, her father and owner of the hotel was preparing everything for the arrival of both teens. It´s not that he have spoken in that time, on the contrary, both sent him postcards from the places they had visited and even sent him a cell phone very simple that only received calls from them and even that he call them back.

Some monsters hearing of the arrival of the young couple made it in time to wait their arrival. Of course, the first to arrive was Frank, followed by Griffin, Wayne and Wanda with the whole pack of their kids and little Winnie. And Murray finally arrived in a small sandstorm together with Cleo, the female mummy, thing that was odd to his friends.

-What's up! The cute couple have arrive yet?- Ask Murray with a big smile typical on it. The small group denied at the same time. -Not yet.- They said in unison. -Murray!- The mum turned around to see the Count to see him smiling but he shrugged to the proximity or the vampire now annoying. -The sand Murray! Always with the sand!- The others laughed at the scene of the Count and the scared mummy.

After forcing Murray to clean up the mess, Count Dracula or Drac as his friends called him, he greet each one of them while the zombies took the suitcases.

-Nice to see you again, I'm glad all of you made it in time to welcome Jonathan and Maviss.- he said with a smile. -They should not take…- He stopped when he saw the face of all seeing back and quickly turned back and like the others, a big smile appeared on his face. -Mavis! Johnny!- Shouted the monsters approaching them after the Count embrace both.

Dracula continued hugging her daughter and Jonathan was well received in the huge arms of Frankenstein, the boy's cheeks inflated for the crushing embrace.

-Umm… Frank? I think Johnny can't breathe.- Griffin informed him, his glasses floating near Frank who quickly put down Johnny with a smile. -Sorry, but I couldn't help it. Almost one year ago we haven't seen you Johnny!- The boy smiled still catching his breath. -I... *breath* … also… *breath*… missed you guys.- He finished smiling at them.

The guys began to talk to Jonathan who began telling them of the trips he made with Maviss, while she told her father and her aunt Wanda about her trips with Jonathan. After hearing a bit of their trips, Drac tells them that they should go to rest but before Jonathan follow Maviss to her room, the Count took Jonathan from behind and turned the boy to him with a look that intimidated the boy.

-Be careful boy… if I hear any strange situation with my daughter…- Jonathan shrugged as the vampire gets closer and closer to his face with red eyes and fangs more big.

Jonathan gulped frightened as ever with the eyes very, very open. 8|

-I'll throw you from the roof of the hotel.- Jonathan said nothing still a little scared and with a nervous laughter. -I get it!- Dracula get back to normal with a small smile of satisfaction. -All right Jonathan, you can retire.- Said the Count quiet, Jonathan quickly ran after Maviss who started climbing the stairs to her room but first she stopped at her favorite uncle.

Frank immediately greet her and hug her.

-Maviss! How have you been? Johnny told us some of your trips together, you see that you had passed very well out there.- Said Frank with a smile. -That's right Uncle Frank! Have been wonderful!- Answer Mavis with a big smile but she felt something was missing. -Uncle Frank? Where is Aunt Eunice?- The young vampire asked to her uncle who immediately saddened a bit by placing a hand on the back of his neck. -Your aunt couldn't reach the hotel with me. She had to take care of some matters.- Mavis's smile disappeared. -What? Aunt Eunice will not come?- She said surprised.

Eunice has never missed a single one of Mavis's birthdays, even long before the hotel was build. Watching this, Frank quickly smiled at her and placed a large hand on the shoulder of Mavis.

-Mavi… don't worry, she did not come with me but doesn't mean she'll not come. She told me to give you this as soon you arrived to the hotel.- Frank raised a letter to Mavis who opened and began to read.

_Hi honey, welcome home!_

_Sorry if I'm not there right now to hug you and hear about your trips but I had to take care of some matters. No not worry for nothing in the world I would miss the birthday of my dear girl._

Mavis smiled reading the letter.

_I'll get soon to the hotel, so when I get you're going to tell me everything that you have lived outside the hotel. And please take care of my Frank, I don't want him unstitch and lost one of his member… again._

Mavis laughed again a little and continue reading.

_Love you honey and wait until I came I'll not take too long, and please be patient with your father. Take care, see you soon._

_Eunice Frankenstein_

-Well, its look like your aunt loves you very much.- Said Jonathan who had approached her, Mavis turned to see him with a smile. -I know. Thanks Uncle Frank!- The huge monster smile. -It's nothing Mavis! But you better go to rest before your father repents. He winked to both who blushed a little. -Hey!- Cry Dracula haven listened with his fine ears, the young laughed and quickly ran to the room.

* * *

-You have to be kidding.- A female voice laughed a little, her pupils contracted back to normal in their golden iris, a smile appeared on her face showing a little fangs. -So this boy is his reincarnation? Mmmm… but very interesting.- She cross her legs sitting on a leafy branch in a tall tree not far from the Hotel Transylvania. -I can't imagine your face as you wake up and see what your new body has gotten in.- She started laughing with excitement that figure leaning against the tree trunk.

**.**

**Well I hope you like it! So please tell me if you do! ;)**

**Sorry if have much errors, i don't write very good english. ^^'**

**Review please! :3**


	2. A Real Nightmare II

**Beloved Enemy**

**Disclaimer: The history and characters of Hotel Transylvania belong to Sony Pictures Animation, no to me. TT^TT**

**.**

**Awesome! 2 Reviews! Thanks :3 !**

**.**

Jonathan and Mavis came out of the elevator laughing about what happened in the lobby, holding hands they walked into a room and before entering in Mavis room, a voice stopped them.

-Look who are back.- Said the shrunken head hanging from the doorknob, the couple looked down and smiled. -Hi Emma.- Mavis greeting the women (well, at least what's left of her… No offenses XP). -Hello girl! How was your trip out of this place and from your overprotective father?- Jonathan and Mavis laughed. -Wonderful! But still no place like home.- Jonathan agreed at Mavis with a smile behind her. -Well, I'm not going to distract you any more, come in and rest.- Jonathan opened the door and they entered. -Thank you Emma.- Mavis thanked closing the door.

Jonathan hugged Mavis from behind her by surprise making her laugh, she quickly turned around and kissed her boyfriend and after the kiss they approached the bed. They were exhausted after the long journey to the hotel, they observed the bed and Mavis was surprised to see it was an identical replica of her bed but this was twice the size. Jonathan didn't understand Mavis smile because the only time he was in her room it was only a moments after kissing for a second time.

-There's a problem Mavis?- Jonathan asked with a smile, she approached the bed and slide one of her hands on the sheets. -Nothing… It's just that I haven't sleep in my bed for a long time.- Mavis was very enthusiastic, her father had prepared that small but great detail for the both of them and that made her even happier.

She lay down on the bed and Jonathan followed and hugging her, he leaned his face on Mavis hair smelling her sweet and relaxing essence as she leaned her head in his chest listening to his strong and relaxing heartbeat. Then they fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Dracula observe everything in place and left his office towards the sauna where he found Frank, Wayne, Murray, Griffin and Steve (the green blob… that's his real name. XD). Who had entered just to relax a bit.

-And what can you count?- Dracula asked lively.

And why not? His little girl was back at home.

-Right…- Griffin glasses turned to see Murray, the mummy was observed by all with roguish smiles. -What?- Asked Murray, Wayne gasped a little. -So she finally accepted, uh?- Murray then smiled. -That's right Wolfy! After years…- -Centuries.- Corrected Griffin making laugh the others, Murray cleared his throat.-Whatever! The fact is that, yes! She accepted my invitation and we're dating.- He finished with a big smile and the others congratulated him immediately.

They talked a little more, listening to Wayne who talks about his news three cubs and that he was very grateful that one of the three was a girl. Griffin only speaks of his travels in the world and how he amused by the occasional prank he made thanks that nobody could see him. Frank told them about the scientific conventions he went and how quiet was to be in home, and now he really missed Eunice, without her everything was very quiet ( and in fact, it was…) and Steve, umm… only was Steve.

-And you Drac? How have you been? I mean, at this time that Mavis had left the hotel.- Murray asked placing a towel in his head. The Count just relaxed with a big smile.-Well, I'm not going to lie to you. At first I worried a little…- -A little?- Ask Griffin not believing it, Dracula rolled his eyes. -All right, I worried and LOTS, okay…I admit. But… - The Count smiled even more remembering how happy her little Voodoo doll had turned when she was to come out to see the world. -I remembered that she must live and grow, and although I am there to protect her… I know that Jonathan will protect her when I am not around.- The others smiled and nodded.

Now both were inseparable and they loved each other so much, they couldn't stand too much without the other.

* * *

Away from the big hotel a female figure in the darkness of the day, was behind of a waterfall. Her air loose, long ash blonde and grown alike almost reached the ground, her face uncovered with her air behind her ears. Golden eyes watched the sunset sky, her face was of soft and fine factions reflected in her creamy skin. Both arms were covered in bandages, her left arm in black bandages and in her right arm in white ones. Her body dressed in gray fabrics, on top a gray blouse sleeveless with a neck in "V" and in the bottom, gray jeans perfectly to her body with two belts in her hips crossed in "X" where the left side was black while the right was white. But her feet remained bare without a type of footwear to protect or cover her.

-Tonight is perfect for lodge.- She smiled showing her white teeth, her canines were somewhat bigger and pointed but not stood out in her teeth. -…- The nightfall began, and that woman walked outside of the waterfall to soon jump in the middle of the glass wall, through it and fall into the cold and crystal clear water.

Upon exiting of the water she began to walk towards the hotel, would be long but she just smiled as the wind caressing her wet body and slowly dried her. It's seemed to be a simple human… but the appearances are deceiving, not?

* * *

**Jonathan P.O.V**

Everything was so dark, so quiet until a cry made me open my eyes. I observe all the monsters running around from side to side like the time that they discovered that I were actually a human. I try to talk but I had no voice, I couldn't even move my mouth.

-I can't move!- I screamed confused in my mind, I try moving my sight but neither worked! -What happens?! What's going on?!- I shout again in my mind, I tried again but didn't work and the picture through my eyes was moving. -Perhaps I just can see what's happening? But i can't even turn my gaze where I want! What's going on?!- I through immediately, I began to shake even if I haven't a body.

The image before me was my own view but I have no control of my body. I started running through the lobby dodging and pushing any monster that crossed in my path until my body stopped when he heard a roar

-D-Drac!- I happily through until the image turned to meet Dracula completely mad, his eyes were red and his fangs fully raised. Seeing him like that a great fear flooded me. -Drac?- The Count came up to me and he take me by my neck with great force crashing me to a wall.

I can't breathe and then I raised a dagger cutting Dracula's arm who cry letting me go and pressing his arm that fumed.

**-Don't approach Dracula.- **That voice surprised me, it was identical to my voice but more mature.

I strike Dracula with force, in my hand a silver glove that was missed by the Count barely touching his skin causing a burn. Dracula looked at me again and roared with anger, I never had see him like this.

-Drac! It's me, Johnny!- I try telling him but my voice didn't appear and Dracula pounced at me with his speed but my body also pounced on him.

Before reaching him, I felt something was wrong… very wrong.

-Enough! Enough! What's going on?- I try to scream again but the image remained still before but I felt my blood freeze seeing the image changed.

Only an instant.

**-What's the matter Count?- **The voice identical to mine said with amusement.

No, this is wrong! My blood freeze to see Dracula on the floor, part of his clothes were torn and burned, he looked weak and vulnerable…

-No! What's going on?! Drac! Get up, Drac!- My body approached Dracula, his eyes were not focused and seemed not to had notion of what is going on.

It was clear that he was disoriented.

**-Finally… it's the time.- **I saw my foot was not the same, my clothes and tennis weren't there. "My foot" turned Dracula to me and horrified me even seeing more cuts and burns on his body.

The most horrid was the gig cross all over his chest and abdomen, if a have a mouth right now I would throw up. I couldn't stand it was too much. The wounds didn't heal, they seemed to try to do it but the skin didn't allow the process. I don't understand! "My hands" approached him and one of them held a stake.

-NO!- I through my hearth would stop beating to hear that voice screaming with pain and despair, I never believed that I would hear her voice in that way.

The image turned and I watch Mavis try to pass through a barrier but it was impossible. I was focused on Mavi, her face full of tears, despair and sorrow that marked her face.

**-Say goodbye to Daddy!-** I heard that voice and the image fell instantly back into Dracula in the instant the stake would pierce his chest and then to his heart.

**DAADDD!**

* * *

Jonathan woke up immediately, cold sweat covered his nonstop trembling body and was taking deep breaths. He turned to the side and Mavis wasn't there, however a note was in her place. With shaking hands and still breathing hard, Jonathan took the note and read it.

_Johnny ..._

_Look for me in the dining room, my Dad, Uncle Frank and the others we will meet there. I love you!_

_Mavis Dracula_

Johnny leaves the note aside and covered his face with both hands, slowly calming down.

-It was so real ... was just a nightmare, just that.- He try to cheer up getting out of bed and looking clothes in his luggage. -A shower will help. - Jonathan smiled a little, taking the clothes and going to the bathroom.

* * *

A smile appeared on the strange woman who had come to the hotel entrance.

-It was a good walk ... - she watches the Hotel Transylvania in all its glory. -But I think it's time to rest. - She continued on her way at the entrance of the great hotel.

**.**

**Hi! Hope you like it! :3**

**If you want more of Beloveb Enemy then pay me with a Review! ;)**

**See ya soon and don't forget to Review!**

**.**


	3. The Arrival From The Sky III

**Beloved Enemy**

**Disclaimer: The history and characters of Hotel Transylvania belong to Sony Pictures Animation, no to me. TT^TT**

**.**

**3 Reviews! Awesome! You really love this fic, thanks to:**

**Genius Madwoman**

**wallaceb**

**Alex**

**And all that read but not leave a Review, come on a review is no going to hurt you. XD**

**Thanks anyway!**

**.**

Jonathan path by the hotel to the dining room, receiving greetings and welcome from some monsters. Arriving at the dining room he observe and then he look at Mavis who raised her hand indicating him where they were, Jonathan greeting back and approached them.

-Hi Johnny! It's seen that you sleep a lot.- Murray said, at his side Cleo with two dishes of Scarabaeus sacer (beetles XD). -Well, I was really tired and sweet scents sleep me.- Johnny hug Mavis by the shoulders and approached her to him making her blush and laughed.

Although he still felt very protective of her daughter, Dracula couldn't help but smile at how happy her daughter was with Jonathan.

-He's a good boy.- The Count through who immediately placed two Beigels of Scream Cheese to the young couple.

Mavis smiled but the boy seemed nervous.

-I think you're not intolerant to Scream cheese anymore, eh Jonathan?- Dracula smiled to see the poor boy's face. -It's true! You should try Johnny! Scream Cheese is awesome!- Mavis said excited giving him one of the Beigels.

The cheese started screaming over and over again, to Jonathan still strange to eat something that he saw and hear… hear so much, alive.

-Umm… ah, I don't know… I've never tried this kind of cheese.- He observe the cheese jump, opening the small mouth and scream but seeing the emotion in the face of his girlfriend he just sight defeated and smiled weak and nervous. -All right.- Then instantly he eat the cheese that scream, biting the small tip.

The taste was identical to that of any melted cheese that was just beginning to become hard, a little sour at first but the taste was very good. Jonathan swallows the small piece he chew and then he put all the cheese in his mouth chewing it to swallow it.

-It's good! You were right Mavis!- Jonathan said with a smile, Mavis hugged him an laughed with him like everyone. -By the way… who's now in charge of the kitchen if the Sneeze is gone?- Johnny asked with a smile remembering what Dracula had done to the Chef. -One of the zombies in handling but I send to publish an announcement in the only newspaper for monsters.- Dracula said eating a bit of a Scream Cheese. -I just hope someone respond soon.- The meal went on for an hour, laughs, jokes and stories from Mavis and Jonathan during they travels.

Soon after several talks and jokes Jonathan began to run after make a little joke to Dracula, he elusive the arms of the Count and then he watch the tables that had tablecloths very familiar.

-Aja!- Jonathan through and quickly he counted them and jumped on one of them before Dracula caught him. -56 Up!- The table elevate and Jonathan began flying around the place, all the monsters saw him picking up speed and height.

Immediately after him, the Count was following him in another table with a smile.

-You're not going to escape, Billy backpack!- Dracula shout trying to catch him but Jonathan was very persistent. -Oh yeah? You're going to eat my dust again, gray fangs!- Laugh Jonathan being followed by the Count who also began to laugh, both flew above the castle while the monsters watched them. -5 Mousses that Drac can't catch him.- Griffin said looking skyward. -10 that Drac catch him.- Said Wayne with a smile as Wanda just shook her head with a smile. -Men's.- Through Wanda watching the sky as everyone else.

The race continued around the castle and not one of them gave up, dodging monsters and parts of the castle on their way, to the Count was something simple because he could be glued to the table because of his nature, however, Jonathan had to jump and held firmly still enjoying the challenge.

-What's the matter Grandpa?! You can catch me?- Jonathan shout turning for a moment to see the Count closer to him. -I have you, gravity face!- Jonathan quickly turned to see Dracula but doing it the smile on his face disappeared at the sudden image of the Count vulnerable and hurt on the ground before his eyes. -No!- Jonathan scream.

* * *

**Dracula P.O.V**

-I have you, gravity face!- I shout at the time I was about to catch Jonathan, he turned to me with a smile but in a instant his smile disappeared his skin seemed to lose color and his face framed with fear. -No!- Jonathan screamed, the sudden movement caused one of Jonathan's table legs hit the roof of the hotel. -Johnny!- I shout to see him loose the control of the table and then he fall from it.

Then I turned into a bat and take him by the collar of his shirt, I was instantly relieved

**SSSSHHHHHHRRRRRTTTT!**

The collar then broke and Jonathan began to fall again, immediately I went after him but before I reach him Mavis catch him with difficulty. I approached her and Jonathan at the time they touch the ground. Mavis and I returned to our normal forms while the monsters were coming to see how Jonathan was.

-Is he alright?- -What happened to him?- -What happened?-

So many questions began to reach my ears, I couldn't stand the noise at once and more with the scare that occurred.

-Silence!- I shout and then all get silent while Mavis approached Jonathan who seemed more relaxed.

But I could ensure that almost every moment he watched me… What appended Jonathan? What did you see?

* * *

-I'm fine.- Jonathan said standing, Mavis hug him and Jonathan to her. -Sorry if I scared you.- He observe around him. -And to all… I'm sorry.- Mavis and everyone else smiled but Dracula, despite his weak smile he knew something else had happened but he would disguise it. -Glad you're okay Johnny!- Wayne said with a smile and raised a hand to his left. -I told you he would reach him, Griffin.- The glasses only declined slightly. -But you didn't see what happened? Come on Wayne!- The werewolf shook his head. -Even so he caught him, so give me my 10 mousses.- Wayne finished with a big smile, Griffin glasses completely decayed in defeat. -Aaahhh… okay.- The others looked them puzzled and looking each others.

* * *

The monsters looked at the female figure walking on the edge of the long bridge connected to the hotel, step by step she walked along the edge knowing that a false step she will fall to the emptiness to hit the water of the lake that surrounded the hotel at the bottom hundreds of feet below. After finishing she jumps from the edge to walk and enter the hotel but before she throw away a newspaper taken from a monster and take a portion of her white bandages in her arm and placed it on her golden eyes breathing deeply.

_-Don't see them witch your eyes… remember what he told you. Don't see their eyes.- _She told herself making a knot in the back of her head leaving the remainder of the bandage down her long air.

Then she go and after passing the swinging door her bare feet felt the softness of a long and elegant red carpet that reached the reception, where she note that some zombies attended.

_-It's more bigger than I trough would be, after all I've only see it for afar.- _She said to herself, watching the hotel furniture and smiled at the old structure and decoration.

As she walkedshe could feel all the monsters watch her, but she put aside the feeling. She stopped a few steps from reception, feeling close three outstanding presences, one in particular and she smiled weakly.

* * *

The small group of monsters entered the hotel, Frank was talking with Murray that had Cleo from her waist who laughed a little while Wayne still reminding Griffin of his mousses although Wanda told her husband he will get them and he wouldn't insist. Mavis and Jonathan were talking hand in hand, Dracula just watched them with a smile until an armor came running to him..

-Sir! Sir!- The armor came and greeted him immediately. -What's the matter?- Asked the Count with authority. -There's an emergency in the Lobby!- The armor answered and Dracula was still observed at the armor. -What kind of emergency?- He asked once again a little confused.

The armor pointed forward, in fact they were heading there and they followed the direction pointed, all gasped upon seeing a human in the lobby.

-A human?!- Exclaimed the Count before going off like fog and stand in front of the female figure, at that moment the few monsters that were in the lobby guided they attention to Wayne's puppies who returned from play in the dark forest that surrounded the hotel.

The Count took the opportunity and took the human from the shoulders and disappeared with her towards his office where the others soon follow and enter the office.

* * *

-Who are you?- Dracula asked the woman of about 20 years old, realizing the bandage on the human eyes and her clothes, besides she wasn't wearing shoes.

She just smiled and leaned a bit in respect for what the others were surprised, it was clear that Dracula was respected but not a single monster do that since all them were friends.

_-It's a honor to meet the Count Dracula.-_ Dracula moved instead watching her with his elegant posture and she seemed to move her head, following him. _-I'm not completely blind if that's what your asking, I can see all of you.-_ He just affirmed.

Mavis and Jonathan approached her with a smile, feeling the movement she turned her head towards the couple.

-Hello. My name is Jonathan and this is my awesome girlfriend, Mavis.- Mavis smiled at Jonathan compliment and raised her hand to greet the woman who smiling she shook the hand of the vampire. -And he is my Uncle Frank.- She pointed at Frank who raised his huge hand. -Hi.- So Mavis pointed to Wayne and his wife, followed by Murray and Cleo. -They are Wayne and his wife Wanda, Murray and his girlfriend Cleo.- Murray smiled proudly approaching the attractive mummy to him while Cleo smiled a little and rolled her eyes to the side by the character a bit childish and flirty of Murray. -And he his Griffin.- Mavis finished gesturing the glasses that moved a little. -Hello! Nice to meet you lady.- Griffin greeting politely.

The woman watched everyone with a smile and leaned a little in greeting and respect with a hand near her right shoulder.

_-Nice to meet you all.-_ She turned to the Count that looked a little puzzled._-My name is Shani and I have come to apply for the job of Chef.-_ -What?- All they said surprised in unison. -You? You come to apply for the position of Chef?- She affirmed. -But how do you know that is needed one in this hotel? By the way… how did you find this place, human?- Asked the Count, the young woman was confused for the call. -Human?- And then she smiled. -Oh! I get it! I'm not a human.- That surprised even more at the present. -You aren't?- Asked confused the invisible man.

She shook her head and a faint glow emanated from her body illuminating her a little by little just to show her race.

_-No… I'm a Fallen Angel.- _She said quiet with a small nervous smile. -What?!- The Count scream at Shani's word… the words of a Fallen Angel.

**.**

**Woah, another chapter! ;)**

**Hope you like it and don't forget to pay me with a review, they make me very happy! :D**

**See ya soon and good night to all!**


	4. It s Begun - A New Chef Has Arrived IV

**Beloved Enemy**

**Disclaimer: The history and characters of Hotel Transylvania belong to Sony Pictures Animation, no to me. TT^TT**

**.**

**Yeah! Thanks for the reviews! You are awesome! **

**Thank you…**

**wallaceb: And don't worry, you're going to know more about the mysterious woman. ;)**

**Genius Madwoman: I really being very unique. :3**

**...**

**But I really grateful with wallaceb who help me traducing this chapter! Thank you wallaceb!**

**.**

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the Fallen Angel under the eyes of the astonished monsters. Johnny just smiled

-Wouw! That's cool!- Johnny watched her glow and approached with his hand, trying to touch her skin. -If I touch you… is my hand going to glow too?- Johnny asked with great curiosity and an amused smile.

But before he could touch her, Shani hit him in the hand which the boy immediately retracted rubbing the back of his hand.

-Ow!- Jonathan said without expecting it but still with a smile. -Do not touch. - Shani Indicated. -Aww ... why not? - The young man asked frustrated.

Shani just shook her head; the Count watched her leaving aside the surprise and cleared his throat.

-I'm surprised that a Fallen Angel knows this place; after all, their race is not seen as "monsters."- The Count explained his surprise moments ago. -It's true ... We've never seen a being like you, Shani.- Frank said after trying to remember in all his years of life, inside and outside the hotel.

She just smiled and brought up the subject about the position of Chef, which Dracula thought about for a bit.

-If you came to see about the job, I must test you.- He thought a little. -Mmm ... maybe ... - The others looked at each other as the owner of the hotel thought until he smiled. -In a few hours we have dinner, you have 5 hours to prepare it.- Shani listened carefully to the instructions of the Count. -You will prepare different varieties of food for the guests. The Gargoyles will help you in the kitchen and to distribute the portions to the respective guests.- The vampire stopped and pointed to the others with one hand. -And if you manage to make a good impression with your culinary arts, you have the job.- Dracula finally concluded and smiled slightly while the others affirmed, trying to give encouragement to the Angel.

After that the rest retired while the Count brought the Angel to the kitchen without more guests seeing her. There the Gargoyles saw her somewhat quiet and distant, Dracula knew it was because Quasimodo had insulted and mistreated them, that's why they don't approach the unknown. The vampire caught the attention of all Gargoyles.

-Gentlemen, this is Shani and she is in test.- The Gargoyles looked at each other, the Count rolled his eyes to the side annoyed. -I know, I know. But only for dinner, if she is not suitable she will go. For now obey and assist her in what she requests and requires. Is that clear?- Dracula asked and all Gargoyle affirmed at the same time.

Dracula turned to see Shani.

-Well. Remember, five hours. No more, no less.- She nodded and instantly Dracula become fog and with speed he disappeared.

* * *

Jonathan walked to Mavis' room to rest a bit more, Mavis and Dracula had gone hunting scorpions, something that made the boy smile, after all it was the favorite activity of father and daughter since Mavis learned to fly.

-Wow, the trip left me exhausted. A nap will fix that.- Jonathan said to himself before entering and lying in the bed.

* * *

**Jonathan P.O.V**

Yeah, Mavis' bed is comfortable and also very different from Dracula's. I remembered the room where he slept and his coffin, his bed.

-So creepy and cool.- I remember saying.

As I lied down I felt a great pain in my chest.

-AHHH!- I barely screamed before I knelt down placing my hands on my chest, trying to make the pain go away.

I leaned on the edge of the bed and with difficulty I got up, but as I walked to the door something grabbed my ankle. I guided my gaze instantly to my ankle and was surprised to see the shadow of a hand holding me, and before I could do something the hand pulled me down to the floor where my back collided with it. Both of my hands fell to my sides and were taken down by two shadow hands, and my free ankle was quickly taken like my other limbs.

-Wha…!?- Something dark covered my mouth preventing me from screaming or making the slightest noise. -What's going on?!- I thought instantly.

I panicked a little. I didn't understand anything, I don't think that's a good thing, I didn't know what to do and the little fear I had began to grow as black moorings grabbed my legs, arms, neck and head.

-What's going on?! - I thought now terrified.

* * *

Jonathan's eyes widened even more terrified, what was happening was not good and he could feel it inside him as his chest began to burn and the pain became even more intense.

-Mmm! - Jonathan groaned under his covered mouth when he saw a shadow come out of the dark ceiling at which time the candles in the room dimmed and golden eyes watched him.

Below him, a pentagram lit up, each tip with a different color while Jonathan was perfectly aligned within it. The tip where his head was aligned lit up in white, the next tip with his left arm lit up in blue, the next tip with his left leg lit up red, and the following tip with his right leg was illuminated green and the next tip with his right arm was illuminated yellow.

**"The spirit that hides in you will live in again"**

A dark and thick voice was in the room, not knowing that the sound was only in his head. Jonathan now horrified recognized the voice as familiar and tried to escape moving abruptly but stopped, the moorings held him harder choking him. The shadow on the ceiling approached Jonathan and placed a small golden figure on his chest.

**"Behold the symbol of reincarnation"**

A small sacred scarab sank in Jonathan's chest, in that moment he started squirming feeling a strong electric shock throughout his body until he remained still. A flash of light illuminated the room and the sound of lightning was heard at the hotel, then Jonathan woke as Mavis touched his shoulder.

-Hi Johnny. Did you rest well?- Mavis asked with a smile, Jonathan just rubbed his eyes with a smile. -Of course! But I think I got hungry.- Said the human holding his girlfriend's hand.

* * *

Shani smiled at her keen senses.

-Done.- She though smiling in a fun way within her. -Just have to wait a bit.- She touched a bell calling the Gargoyles who immediately came to her. -Well, gentleman… dinner is ready.- The Gargoyles soon took the dishes according to the monsters in each table and they give the dishes.

Different varieties and flavors, colors and viscosities, the beings in the dining room watched her dishes with pleasure and delight.

Beetles in crocodile skin

Soup of tripe and frog eyes

Snails roasted in their slime

Classic, traditional Scream Cheese

Pumpkin salad (of course with other normal vegetables for vegetarian monsters)

And countless more "normal" dishes, vegetarians, exotic, etc… The monsters looked surprised at the variety of food in front of them, on their menus and soon in front of their dishes eating tastefully. Dracula watched and listened gladly to all the guests who laughed and talked about their lives cheerfully and the food, which was delicious. Jonathan and Mavis came quickly and they were served dishes right away. And the Count was served and delivered a special order.

-From the Chef, Eminence.- The Gargoyle said before revealing the saucer.

Will board stew bathed in his blood.

The delicious smell came to him and others who smiled at the aroma, Dracula cut a piece and put it in his mouth chewing it right away. The animal blood spread in his mouth along with the cooked juices of the delicious board meal, the texture was soft but in a perfect term. In few words…

-Unbelievable. - Dracula sighed before testing the saucer and smiled some more, called one of the waiters (Gargoyle XD) and told him something.

The waiter returned quickly to the kitchen and came out in an instant; sitting on his shoulder was Shani looking confused.

-But what…? What's happening?- She asked confused even while the monsters observed her a bit surprised but whit a smile.

The Count rose to the height of the Gargoyle and smirked.

-I must say it was delicious.- The Count said as everyone in the room shouted in affirmation, the Count continued after that and placed a "La Toque Blanche" (Chef hat: P) in the Shani's head. -Congratulations, Chef. - Everyone in the room shouted with a smile and Shani couldn't be more pleased. -This was easy.- Shani thought hiding her playful smile inside her. -Prepare Count.- Shani observed the pleased Count with his decision. -You're going to fall.-

**.**

**Hope you like it and review please! **

**I want to know what you think about the fic! And if is really good. :D**

**If you want more of Beloveb Enemy then pay me with a Review! ;) More reviews, more soon I update! XD**

**.**


	5. Remembering Old Memories V

**Beloved Enemy**

**Disclaimer: The history and characters of Hotel Transylvania belong to Sony Pictures Animation, no to me. TT^TT**

**.**

**Thanks to Genius Madwoman for her Review!**

**And wallaceb for helping me in the translation of the chapter! ;)**

**.**

The night after dinner filled with laughter, smiles and satisfied palates ended as dawn appeared among the mountains and Mavis and Jonathan retreated from the roof, into Mavis's room.

-I'll walk a little Mavis, I got plenty of rest yesterday and I am not sleepy.- Jonathan smiled to his girlfriend who affirmed rubbing one eye as a sign of fatigue and sleep. -Okay Johnny, Just don't go too far.- The human smiled even more and kissed her on her forehead holding her, his face relaxed and carefree. -Of cuuurrrsseeee.- Mavis laughed a little at her boyfriend's attitude.

* * *

Shani had some free time before "breakfast" need to be ready, so she went to the forest to walk around and to be far enough away. She turned to the hotel and she managed to use her skills even with that bandage on her eyes to perceive a figure.

* * *

Jonathan breathed in the silence on the roof, the air up there was amazing and was shaking his reddish hair, the morning air was cool and the sun was just warm.

-Yeah, the mornings are quiet and even more so on top of a great and fabulous hotel full of cool monsters.- Johnny's eyes began to lose focus. -Uh? But I have put my contact lenses ... I think I'm still tired after ...- Not ended his sentence, he fell asleep.

Bare feet descended on the roof of the enormous hotel, next to the young man.

- ... - Shani quietly watched him for a few moments.

She leaned a little towards him and kept watching until...

-Wake up!- Jonathan's eyes opened and Shani smiled as his light brown eyes turned dark green.

Jonathan stood up and carefully looked around and then to the Angel who had not moved. The human smiled at the Angel who still did not move.

**-Shaniii ... long time no see, eh? Looks like you found what I ordered you to find.-** The young man watched his body and he became annoyed. **-Why is this body so weak?-** Shina just moved her shoulders without showing much interest. -Your reincarnation is a young adult about 22 years of age. What do you expect? Besides ...- She smiled fun. -You should see something… Jonathan's memories.- Two of her fingers lit up and were placed on the forehead of the human, and before his eyes the memories of Jonathan passed before him.

* * *

The Count watched the great painting of him and his late wife.

-Martha... our baby will become 119 years in less than a month. Now she is happier than ever, her Zing is on her side.- Jonathan is a good boy, who loves Mavis and would look after her with his life ... I just wish that you were still here.- He caresses the painting a little before placing it back and putting the candle in place.

With his powers he turned around and his clothes changed to more comfortable ones. They were stylish black colored cotton pajamas with a layer similar to what he always used but in a more casual sleeping fabric. He sigh tiredly and approached his coffin which opened instantly feeling its occupant close, Dracula entered in a smooth and elegant movement, and being inside he placed himself in position.

-Martha…- Then the coffin lid closed hiding his eminence.

* * *

**Dracula P.O.V**

-Look at her, she has your eyes.- A slimy built woman, with fine features, black hair and brown eyes watched the little baby in her arms covered in a delicate and soft pink blanket.

I smiled to see my dear wife bring our daughter closer. I could see she was exhausted after giving birth to our daughter. I approached and leaned her back to get her close to me; she leaned back in my chest while our little baby slept near her mother's chest.

-Welcome to the world Mavis. – I listened to Martha whisper before falling asleep, I smiled even more to see our beautiful baby.-Mavis... that's a beautiful name.- I thought before falling asleep with great happiness inside me.

* * *

**-What!- **Jonathan screamed with all his lungs before passing out, Shina watched him for a moment before hitting her face with her palm.

After a few minutes and a few slaps, the boy came to his senses after such a shock.

**-How could this happen?! I can't believe it! Of all the human beings on this planet, it had to be this body?- **He looked very upset, Shani just observed it. -You have been thinking… I don't know… it's a great opportunity for you to finish all the monsters who stay at this hotel?- The human started laughing seeing now with cold eyes. **-But of course ... I just was carried away with the surprise.- **He began to think.

Shani watched Jonathan's body thinking and smiling more and more in a way that would scare any being, it was cold, calculating and without even an emotion more than madness. He turned to her right away, surprising her.

**-They are still live? Are they still active?- **Shani only affirmed and then he pointed his fingerto her. **-I want you to communicate and get the best, inform them that I'm back and I'm going to hunt by myself.- **The angel affirmed but before leaving, he took her by her arm and pulled her to him, face to face. **-I didn't hear you… Shani.- **The angel smiled once. -So it will be… Master Helsing.- He smiled and let go. **-By the way, try to use your powers for my re-awakening. I want to get back into shape and age like when I died.- **Without more to say, he retired from the roof while Shani returned to the kitchen to start preparing breakfast.

* * *

Going down to the giant hotel library, "Jonathan" looks and looks through books on all sorts of monsters, reading about their stories, ways of life, skills and abilities as well as their weaknesses and fatal points. He read and read without tiring, such vital information was exquisite for his mind and his future goal, reading gladly with a smile.

**-Who says libraries are boring?-** He Laughed a little knowing that he was alone, the library does not contain a single suit of armor so it was completely forgotten. **-Mmm... Interesting...- **He looked even closer at the really old book which spoke particularly of vampires. **-We'll see what can do all these monsters as soon as I take care of you... Dracula.-** He ran his fingers over the pages of the old book, the image of a man who thrust a stake through a vampire's chest who was screaming or roaring in pain**.**

* * *

Mavis woke up before dark; she showered and changed to go in search of Jonathan, searching from one side to another from top to bottom without finding him and began to worry until she found him coming out from the library. Seeing him made her smile while she turned into mist and hugged him, to which the boy laughed in surprise.

-Johnny! Where were you? I was worried.- Mavis confessed without letting go, Jonathan immediately embraced her and smiled. -Sorry Mavis, I think I fell asleep in the library... although I have no idea how I end up there.- Jonathan scratched his head trying to remember but quickly gave up and moved his shoulders letting that thought fall into oblivion. -Well, anyway... What's for breakfast?- Mavis laughed a little and together they went to the dining room.

* * *

Griffin and Frank were talking a bit; it seemed that the invisible man was trying to cheer up his huge friend.

-Come on Frank, do not be so sad.- He tried to encourage Frank who only smiled a little. -Yes, I know. But is strange ... I feel lonely without her.- Griffin laughed a little and Frank followed. -That's true, look how you get without her. Just relax and have some fun.- Frank smiled and patted Griffin on the back after a few moments of laughter; the hit causing his glasses to fall down a bit. -Aw… that hurts.- Across the table, Murray was flirting with Cleo who laughed a little at the compliments Murray said to her. -Sometimes I wonder if Ra didn't let you fall from heavens.- Cleo smiled and placed one of her hands on one of Murray's cheeks. -You're so cute Murray. If I had realized you were so cute I would not have rejected you so many times.- Murray smiled and watched her dumbfounded moving his cheek in her hand, while Frank and Griffin tried not to laugh at how the mummy looked.

Mavis and Jonathan came to the room where the monsters began to arrive half an hour early, waiting for the surprise they would receive from the new Chef.

* * *

Shani, inside the kitchen had the support of the Gargoyles, the desserts now would be a new experience as they would be human desserts, but not any dessert but the most exquisite and traditional desserts in the world.

Cheesecake from Greece.

Crème brûlée from France.

Hot Chocolate from Mexico.

Custard from Spain.

Apfelstrudel from Germany

And countless more to make another big impression, serving different desserts while one is special, for the only human in the hotel.

-Perfect...- She exclaimed in a whisper as a second sort of black mist covered the dessert before disappearing, as if nothing had happened. -Voila.- She smiled and then command the Gargoyles to distribute the desserts but she knew that dessert would arrive at its destination. -He'll be so pleased, Master Helsing.-

* * *

The fire consumed almost the entire place while he was racing towards where the scream came from.

-Martha!- The powerful Count observed on the floor his beloved wife who was on her side, her back to him.

Still, his blood froze in his cold veins but began to boil seeing a man near the inert figure of his wife, his clothes covered both his face and body but the green eyes of the subject are focused on the now red ones of the Count who approached him ready to attack.

-What have you done?!- Scream Dracula enraged but stopped on his way to hear a cry that came before him. -Mavis?- The Count observed the figure who let him see the creature in his arms. **-What a beautiful and strange creature...- **Dracula's breathing stopped, a dagger of a lethal metal for his race was close to his daughter. **-It's a shame that is your daughter... the daughter of a monster!-** The man was caught before nailing the dagger in the infant, nails dug into his skin and with force was thrown out the window into the blazing heat of the stones of the castle in flames.

* * *

**Dracula P.O.V**

I held my baby in my arms and quickly approached Martha, when I turned her I felt my life leaving my body. My soul broke just as my heart. A pure silver stake was in her chest, right where her heart was located, that heart she had given to me with all her love. Tears fell free on my face, with a free hand I held her close to me ... I could not believe it. I brought her head to my face, hiding the face of my beloved in my chest. I cried inhaling her scent, that scent I loved. Until the heat that surrounded me grew so a cry makes me react, I guide my gaze toward my other arm and Mavis, our beautiful baby seeing that I was watching her, smiled and something inside me reacted. I kissed the forehead of my beloved Martha before escaping from our home in flames.

-Goodbye my beloved Martha...I'll protect our daughter forever.-

* * *

The coffin lid shot out and the figure of the Count appeared, tears running over his face, cold sweat running down his forehead and his breathing was rapid. He placed both hands on his face trying to forget the nightmare.

-No… that wasn't a nightmare. It was a memory, the most horrible and painful memory of my eternal life.- He looked back to see the picture of his late wife. -Oh Martha... why? Why do I have to remember this again?- Calming down and realizing the time, Dracula came out of the coffin to get ready to go out to breakfast.

**.**

**Hope you like it, left a Comment/Review and say me how you like this fic or the chapter!**

**See you soon!**


	6. The Hunter Is Back! VI

**Beloved Enemy**

**Disclaimer: The history and characters of Hotel Transylvania belong to Sony Pictures Animation, no to me. TT^TT**

**.**

**Hello~! Hope you all are good!**

**Here is next chapter!**

**Thank you Madwoman for your review and support!**

**And to you to wallaceb, for helping me with the translation! And remember to leave a review Please! ;)**

**.**

After that wonderful and sweet night where all the guests were surprised by the exquisite human menu, many doubted but seeing the only human in the hotel happy and gladly eating, all decided to take a chance on the desserts ... And boy, they rejoiced. A week had passed; everything was in order and ready for Mavis' 119th birthday party. Who could not be more excited for it to arrive? Since, Jonathan would help again with the party.

-You look so excited, honey. It's for your birthday, isn't it?- Asked Wanda.

She, Mavis, Cleo and little Winnie were near the pool wearing their bathing suits, drinking blue lemonade (well, they are not normal ones… but also they would look good in that color: P). Mavis affirmed smiling and turned to see the boys in the pool. Jonathan was on Frank's back while Griffin was on Murray's back, Griffin barely holding Jonathan's arms because of Frank's height. On the other side and in the not so deep zone, Wayne took care of his children and the most recent puppies that were laughing and splashing water as they floated thanks to floaters. And Dracula… well, he was watching from the shore.

-I am! I have a feeling that it will be more fantastic than the last!- She exclaimed with a big smile, omitting what happened to her father and Jonathan because before that, the party had been the best of all her immortal life.- Jonathan will help my Dad. It will be awesome!- All of them smiled back.

* * *

-You're going down, Johnny!- Griffin mocked challengingly while Jonathan smiled accepting the challenge. -We shall see Invisible Man!- Some laughed at the joke while the girls just smiled to each other.

The Count smiled at the joke. After a large battle of strength lasting several minutes, Griffin fell into the water and Jonathan raised his arms in the air in triumph.

-Oh yeah!- Cried Jonathan in victory. -Damn.- Griffin said in a tone of tantrum but then began to laugh along with the others.- That was fun.- The young human said after jumping off of Frank and got out of the water to go to the dining room. -I'll be right back Mavis, I forget my phone...- -Okay Johnny.- Mavis affirmed.- He walked in.

* * *

The count seemed have a great time looking at the guests from above on a floating table until his eyes fell on a female figure... a very good female figure. His eyes widened slightly and his jaw dropped slightly.

-What the…?- He barely whispered to himself.

The female figure was wearing a white one piece strapless swimsuit, revealing parts of both sides of her abdomen and was held in the part of her chest; in the middle of her abdomen her navel was visible due to an oval opening and a diamond brooch in the form of a crescent moon was on the hip. Her long ash blond hair which almost touched the ground was fastened with a white ribbon, covering her back a little. Without noticing a slight blush appearing on him, with great speed, he became mist and came up to her, pushing her into an area somewhat removed from the pool.

-Who... uh?- He found himself face to face with his most recent employee. -Shani?- Instantly recognizing her, seeing her face and the bandages that covered her eyes. -What are you doing out here and...?- He immediately let her go without realizing that he held her shoulders and then cleared his throat. -And dressed like that?- He point weakly to Shaina who smiled a little. -I thought that today was my day off, Eminence.- The Count thought about what was said and then hit his face with his palm after recalling that little detail.

* * *

Entering Mavis' room, Jonathan located his cell phone after searching in his luggage bag. He smiled to have him face to face, got up and turned to leave.

-Maybe if it had thermal vision I could see Griffin.- Jonathan said keeping his cell phone to extend his arm to the knob.

Unable to reach it, the young man stopped completely, Jonathan was alarmed because his body was stiff and he could breathe but is body was not responding. It was like that time when Dracula stopped him with his magic in the air after jumping from the huge tentacle into the pool that had no water and saved his life, placing Steve below it. Then his cell phone fell from his hand as he began to shake and a strong push threw him to the ground face down, the impact leaving him unconscious. Burning candles in the room went out, the shadow on the floor of Jonathan began to change to a bigger one and it was then that his eyes opened, where dark green eyes shone a little in the dark now covering the room. The figure disappeared after crossing the door before Emma could perceive.

-What a strange human.- The tiny head told herself.

* * *

Shani observed the count with a smile avoiding laughing from the attitude of the Count.

-True, I didn't remember.- Dracula said and then stepped aside. -Thanks your Eminence, with your permission.- She kept going.

Dracula watched her retire, somewhat flushed for the moment so embarrassed in what happened.

-How did I not notice it was her?- He told himself.

He turned around and returned to the pool where he watched his daughter in the water with small Winnie on her shoulders. The Count smiled at the view, plus all the monsters around her had fun, indeed everything had changed for almost a year.

**-What a view...-**

A mature voice echoed through the place but not coming from a specific place; the monsters were surprised to hear that voice which was not familiar to anyone... except for one. The Count observed everywhere at high speed but nothing strange caught his eye until a vibrating sound caught his hearing where in an instant he dodged a projectile that brushed his chest, piercing his cape digging into the soil. The cape, for a comparison from after being in the sun for a long period of time almost a year ago, had reconstructed only after returning in the shade but this time the hole that was created did not go away no matter how much the cape seemed to try to repair itself.

- ...!- The Count looked towards the ground and watched this object stuck in the ground.

His eyes widened in surprise and immediately turned to the direction from which it had been shot, his blue eyes flashed and observed the place with anger and surprise as his fangs highlighted a bit more. The monsters seeing the Count in that state turned to see where he looked.

-Impossible!- The vampire shouted almost in a roar.

At the top of the castle, on the edge of the roof a small figure could be perceived but for those with a keen eye... a man watched them.

**-You still have good reflexes, Dracula.-**

Dracula's daughter could see the man like her father, though she could not tell very well. He was covered in a dark trench coat, with short hair but she could only see that, no more. She got out of the water observing the man who watched her in an instant.

**-What a beautiful young lady...-**

The man's voice sounded again and Dracula in an instant was in front of her, startling Mavis. He had been very fast and the pose her father had was protective... but, one that she had never seen in him. It was more aggressive and threatening, his blue eyes full of love and peace instead showed anger and hostility, his fangs had grown and protruded from the corners of his lips making him really intimidating.

**-How cute, you still protect that monster? At least you still have someone to protect, Jajajaja... -**

* * *

**Mavis P.O.V**

Hearing those words I observed my dad, for a moment I watched a deep pain before becoming fury. He disappeared in seconds after leaving flying at high speed toward the roof, to the man.

-Dad!- I shouted quickly, it was too late; my father was on his way to the stranger on the roof.

About to follow him someone held my shoulder and I looked up to see my favorite uncle.

-Uncle Frank!- He looked worried, until then I had not realized that the monsters had begun to enter the hotel by order from the armors. -What's happening?- My Uncle Frank did not know what to say to me but it was clear that I should not get close, and it got more clear as we heard a roar. -Dad?!- I thought immediately, I had never heard him roaring like that, even to my Uncle Frank and the others.

We observed at the same time where my father had gone, and managed to see him hit the roof, the human dodging the hit. The human and my father seemed to see in the eyes, saying nothing but their eyes showed enough.

* * *

They observed for a moment... eternal moments. Light blue eyes against dark green. The Count finally watched him, the man who for no reason snatched everything from him in one night... a night almost 119 years ago. Short light brown hair, fair skin, and his clothes were the same but strangely more modern than the last time he saw him that horrible night. A black coat buttoned nearly to the ground covered half of his face a with long neck, black pants and combat boots with metal edges on the toes and outsoles. Dracula drew his nails, now almost claws, which had hit the roof.

**-You must be wondering... How come I'm still alive?- **The Count growled and then lunged toward him, to his surprise the man was even more flexible than he had ever been.

Parts of the roof were being destroyed by the vampire in his attempts to tear the human, who surprisingly managed to dodge the Count. The human bent down once to strike a blow, taking advantage of the anger and no control from the vampire; he turned around instantly crouching and kicking the Count in the abdomen hard with a superhuman strength that launched the vampire to the ground. Dracula stood instantly, surprised.

**-You didn't think I would fight close combat having the strength of a normal human, didn't you? After you killed me!- **He said angrily and lunged towards the Count this time it was he who dodged stepping aside, then immediately hitting him in the back, stamping him face down to the ceiling.

The vampire took one of his ankles, lifting him into the air before whipping him to the roof facing up. The roof sank from the impact and Dracula returned to do the same in the same place as in the first impact.

**-Ugh!-** He complained in pain, the Count then let his ankle go. -You're right; I don't know how you're still alive but I will not let you hurt anyone else! - The vampire screamed fiercely crouching to take his neck.

He took him from the collar of the coat lifting him to his level, and got confused still angry by the smile he had on his face before starting to laugh.

-What's so funny...- The vampire hissed to the human. -You cannot stop a hunter!- He screamed in his face angering the Count further, under the sleeve of his coat a metal piece came to his palm. -Never!- While screaming he fit the metal piece exactly where the arm connects to the shoulder.

The metal piece pierced the clothes and skin, ripping the Deltoid Muscle coming to the junction of Humerus (upper arm bone), Clavicle (shoulder bone) and Scapula (bone on the upper back, behind the ribs). Destroying parts of these three bones.

-AAAAHHHHH!- The Count cried freeing Helsing who stood. -Dad!- The cry of Mavis was heard in the air.

The vampire held his left shoulder, holding the stuck object instantly burning his palm. The Count turned to see Helsing who was pointing a small crossbow hidden in his long sleeves, he just watched the bright point... it was pure silver, metal Dracula could recognize anywhere.

**-You've lived a lot demon, here ends your immortal life!- **He triggered the crossbow, when a form appeared between them, a powerful boost threw him of the roof and the little arrow grazed the face of the figure between them.

The Count immediately stood up and watched the way he had fallen but there was nothing and no one falling or on the nearest floor, dead.

-It cannot be...- He whispered tiredly and in disbelief. -Dad!- He flipped and then Mavis had come flying and transformed into her original form to hug him. -Are you okay?- The vampire affirmed and then he looked at who had protected and saved him.

Mavis turned and smiled gratefully and hugged who had saved her father.

-Thanks Shani, you truly are an Angel.- Shani seemed surprised at the sudden embrace and lifted up her face to see the Count with a small smile.

Shani smiled back, and then her vision was even better as the blindfold fell, clearly revealing purple eyes that observed the Count. A moment, a flash... another instant and they looked away.

* * *

Helsing reappeared in Mavis' room furious; he barely managed control himself to not destroy the young vampire's room.

**-What the hell was that! Why did she protect that monster?! I was about to kill him! She is going to pay...- **He stopped once, something processed in his mind and he became even more furious, breathing heavily through the nose due to rabies. **-I have to do something... that stupid Angel cannot… no, I still need her. If I lose complete control of her...- **He stopped, his body feeling heavy.

His body fell to the ground losing consciousness; the figure began to change to a smaller one. Jonathan's face grimaced as his body returned to his true form... Everything would be a strange dream that was erased on waking.

**.**

**I hope this chapter is going to like you! If you like it, leave a Review please! ;)**

**See you all soon! They care!**

**.**


	7. The Evil Serves The Hunter

**Beloved Enemy**

**Disclaimer: The history and characters of Hotel Transylvania belong to Sony Pictures Animation, no to me. TT^TT**

**.**

**Hello~! Hope you all are good!**

**Here is next chapter!**

**Thank you Madwoman for your review and support!**

**And to you to wallaceb, for helping me with the translation! And remember to leave a review Please! ;)**

**.**

After that strange moment, Shani observed the Count again and noticed the wound on his arm. As Mavis released her, she immediately approached him while he took a step back due to the sudden closeness of the winged being.

-You're hurt… You must go to the infirmary immediately!- Shani said alarmed at the amount of blood that had stained the vampire's clothes.

To prevent her father from exerting himself, Mavis called a table that flew them and took both vampires and the angel to the infirmary on the young vampire's orders. Arriving, the witches observed his eminence and acted quickly by sitting him on a bed and began observing to immediately withdraw what appeared to be a pure silver stake in his scapular belt (union of the humerus, clavicle and scapula). One of the witches approached and prepared to immediately withdraw the object but touching it caused the witch's hand to catch fire. The witch screamed and immediately ran to a bowl of water, put it in, and she sighed with relief.

-That was creepy.- Frank said. He had entered with Mavis and Shani. -Agh!- Dracula complained in pain while holding his arm tightly enduring the pain. -Dad... How do we remove it? I'll try!- Before she could get close, her father raised one hand and looked at her seriously ignoring the pain for the moment. -Do not even try Mavis. No monster can... ugh... touch this stake.– He said firmly.

Shani's eyes focused on the silver object, without thinking she approached towards the Count with incredible speed. She grabbed the object and with a quick and elegant movement extracted it from Dracula.

-AHHH!- The vampire screamed with pain and he looked at his wound.

The skin, muscle and bone could not regenerate due to the effects of the pure silver. Shani immediately placed some gauze on the wound stopping the bleeding, placing pressure causing the Count hiss in pain.

-I'm sorry.- Shani's voice was much calmer than when they had known her and Dracula realized that.

* * *

In the corridors of the Hotel Jonathan ran in a hurry, when he left the room Emma had informed him of what happened to Dracula. Alarmed he ran out to the pool where he collided with the air, out to the pool area.

-Ow...- The boy rubbed his forehead feeling someone holding his other hand helping him to his feet. -Sorry Johnny.- It was Griffin who had crashed into. -It´s okay... Ah! Right! Griffin do you know where Drac is?- He asked concerned, the glasses moved up and down. -Sure. He's in the infirmary with Mavis, Frank and the Chef. - Griffin answered calmly, reassuring Jonathan who smiled and thanked him before running off to the infirmary.

At arriving he observed Mavis who embraces him asking where he had been. He said that he didn't use the elevator, being in Mavis's room which was one of those near the top of the castle.

-Sorry if I worried you...- Mavis smiled at him and he smiled at her before turning to see the Count with Shani at his side with bandages.

* * *

**Mavis P.O.V**

I observed my Dad who saw Shani and the bandages in her hands, apparently Shani wanted to put a bandage to apply better pressure on the wound and prevent it from bleeding again. The wound did not seem to heal quickly.

-I do not need them.- He said to the angel who just watched him worried. -You know well that you need them. So please take off the vest and shirt.- I listened as Shani tried to persuade Dad but he did not give in, like a child having a tantrum.

I smiled at this. Even if he was the feared Count Dracula, Dad did have a fun and cuddly hidden character. But had I never seen him like this with other people other than our closest friends, me and Johnny... it is strange, but after all Shani saved him.

-Dad.- He turned to look at me; he knew what I wanted when I used that tone of voice with him. -Ugh... I do not need them, my voodoo doll. I'm fin-ah!- He cried when Shani touch his wound with a finger. -Why did you do that?!- He complained irritated by the pain. -Dad, you know you should wear them...- He looked at me worried and tried to look away as I succeed in making my eyes bigger. -No, don't do it…- I knew he could not say no. -Don't give me the pouty bat face…- He tried to look away to not see my face.

* * *

From the infirmary the witches left followed by Mavis, Jonathan and Frank, leaving only Shani and the Count inside. Being a few meters away from the infirmary, Jonathan smiled and placed an arm around Mavis' shoulders who turned to see him.

-You sure know how to change the Count's opinion.- He brought her to him with pride, Mavis laughed and affirmed. -Well, being his little girl I think it's more easy.- Jonathan laughed. -You're right Mavy-Wavy!- She blushed and laughed a little, Frank only observed them with a smile.

* * *

The silence was uncomfortable and very disturbing, looking away while she bandaged part of his chest and his left shoulder where the wound still lay there, not wanting to disappear.

-You know the man who attacked you?- That question made him turn to her.

* * *

I looked at her a little surprised with a raised eyebrow; she stopped as soon as I turned to see her, she looked surprised as if she had done something wrong.

-Forgive me! I didn't mean... I just...!- She tried to apologize but I just lifted my right hand a bit for her to stop, and she did. -Quiet, I'm not angry. It's just that your question took me by surprise.- I explained to her while she looked down and continued to bandage me.

Silence appeared again, and again I felt uncomfortable, I didn't know why, maybe it's the fact that I hadn't removed my cape, vest and shirt in front of anyone, much less in front of a woman. Then I remembered the moment I saw her eyes, clear purple eyes... and that feeling.

-No, it can't be... it cannot happen, not again. It is only once in a life... isn´t it?- I asked in my thoughts.

I could not turn to see her, not again, I don't have the courage, and it couldn't be what I think... not again.

-He really hurt you... right?- I heard her question again, this time I didn't turn to her.

* * *

Dracula stood watching the other side of the infirmary, Shani was over and the vampire lowered his left arm slowly.

-How do you know?- The vampire asked, his voice quiet and serene.

The fallen angel sighed sadly and walked to the opposite side of the room.

-In the instant you observed him, a great anger and hatred emanated from you.- Shani confessed watching through a window, the dawn was about to arrive in a hour.

The Count turned to see her but he watch her in front of a large window with her back to him.

-But as soon as he mentioned... "At least you still have someone to protect..."- Dracula turned to look the other side with melancholy, she continued. -Like now... I fell a deep sadness from you.- Surprised, Dracula turned to her again. -I realized that this man had caused you so much pain... which there is still a bit.- Both were silent until the dawn began to show itself.

* * *

Mavis hugged Jonathan as they watched the sunrise from behind the big chimney of the castle, a routine so simple for some but for them was special and magnificent. The couple backed away, getting down from the roof to head to Mavis's room but on the way Jonathan's stomach caught the attention of both in a roar.

-You have a monster in there Johnny.- Mavis tried not to laugh seeing Jonathan flushed with a big smile. -You're right Mavis; after all I am a Stein!- He raised both hands and started walking imitating Frank for a few seconds and stopped with a smile. -But I better get something to eat. Can I get you something Mavis?- She smiled and thought a little. -Maybe you can give me what you go and pick Johnny.- The young man smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before leaving.

* * *

Dawn had passed, the morning started like sleep time for most monsters. The hotel owner stood up putting his shirt; vest and cape back on and turned to see the new Chef who had closed the curtains.

-Thanks... umm how do you know... well... attend someone hurt?- He asked something uncomfortable recovering his authoritarian pose. -The angels know all instinctively... a gift that our Lord gave us.- Dracula approached her, intrigued; he had a question that had been in his head that week when she started working at the hotel. -That's really amazing... and you tell me you were an angel, but how did you become a fallen angel?- She was quiet for a moment and turned back, the looks of both reconnected.

Shani opened her mouth to respond until something in her mind stopped her, a pain in the neck and the feeling the presence of something evil not far from where she was. The Count watched and swears to have seen her eyes flashed gold for a moment before turning to the side.

-Count... I'm sorry I must go.- Needless to say her swimwear took the shape of her normal clothes as she ran to the door out of the infirmary leaving Dracula confused.

She left the hotel and with the help of the wind, Shani flew up to the roof where the figure was expecting her. Holding her neck Shani watched him showing pain in her face, one of her pupils flashed weakly in gold.

**-Well... I see you have become yourself again, Shani. I'm surprised you made it after all these years.-** The man watched intently, Shani looked upset. -Shut up! How dare you to unbalance the elements inside me...- She hissed and became even more annoyed. **-Because you belong to me, Shani! Since you begged me to spare your life!-** The figure exclaimed furiously while holding a silver cross in front of him to where Shani was.

The cross reacted emitting a purple aura, blue and black in combination, starting to throw small pulses to the beat of heart rhythms. Feeling a huge weight on her, Shani knelt breathing hard. A necklace shaped in a thick snake of silver appeared around Shani's neck; the snake's eyes flashed with the same aura of the cross and seemed to move tightening around Shani's neck which she immediately grabbed to let her breathe.

**-Excuse me your life to see you possessing immense power, the power of an angel and a demon in you. The good and evil balanced in an angel who was cast out of heaven.-** He approached her being in front of her, watching her slowly strangled, unable to breathe. **-It was good to put this very special artifact on you the same night I died. You belong to me and do everything I ask you, now you cannot refuse.-** Shani denied shaking her head; the snake squeezed even more causing her to fall to the ground due to the lack of oxygen. **-You have no choice, now, go to sleep again Shani. Your conscience is not useful to me.-** Both of Shani eyes flashed gold before flooding her purple eyes completely turning them in gold.

The necklace's eyes lacked the aura immediately and returned to normal before disappearing from view, but were still there. The fallen angel blinked and stood up; the man had backed away and smiled at the sight of "Shani's" eyes.

-Excuse my delay, Master Helsing. I hope the mail that arrived had been to your liking. - Helsing smiled and raised his arm revealing the small crossbow attached beneath the collar of his long coat. **-Yes, and so did the change.-** Shani affirmed before feeling a dark presence non-malign near with heightened senses.

Helsing smiled and affirmed to Shani immediately who bowed before jumping from the roof of the hotel and landing on a balcony with open doors. The figure in the room was surprised to see her, it was near the door. Shani raised her hand and covered the door with light, and beside that the balcony doors closed and became surrounded with light too.

-What has he had done to you Shani?- The girl asked turning completely to the angel, who just smiled playfully. -I'm fine Mavis, but unfortunately you will not feel so good. You know too much. - You should be more careful with your fine senses. - Mavis frowned, that was not Shani, her voice and her eyes were not the same, she could feel it.

She didn't know how but she did. She was a different being...

-The evil... The evil inside her is in control of her body!- Mavis thought remembering what she had heard a few moments ago with her hearing, she had heard of this man named "Helsing". -You like me Mavis but unfortunately not Master Helsing... so I'm going to kill you.- Mavis was shocked and not knowing how strong and controlled their instincts were, she grabbed and stopped Shani's fist as she attacked her.

Shani watched her annoyed while Mavis watched her decisively.

-No... It will not be that simple. - She threw Shani to the other side of the room where she fell to her feet. -And I will not let you hurt the hotel residents...- Mavis's eyes turned red for a moment. -And lest my father. - The angel watched the young vampire with malice and amusement.

* * *

Outside on the roof Helsing walked his way towards the fireplace, watching the memories of Jonathan's departure to the cemetery.

**-Do not kill her but make sure you bring her as I tell you. Hide her where no one, not even her father can manage to find her.-** His voice appeared in the mind of Shani who attacked Mavis Dracula, the young daughter of the fearful Count Vladislav Tepes Dracula III.

Ready to face the fallen angel.

**.**

**Wouw! Sorry for taking so long in update, but I was little busy with school.**

**But, here it is! I hope this chapter like to you!**

**See you soon! And please, Review!**

**.**


	8. Intruder In Hotel Transylvania

**Beloved Enemy**

**Disclaimer: The history and characters of Hotel Transylvania belong to Sony Pictures Animation, no to me. TT^TT**

**.**

**Hi! Sorry for being late guys! School was killing me.**

**But now I'm here! And don't kill me please; the school has done it for you. :S**

**.**

**Thanks to:**

**wallaceb**

**and **

**Genius Madwoman.**

**For their reviews!**

**Oh, and thank you again wallaceb for helping me in translating the chapters of this fic!**

**.**

Mavis dodged and grabbed Shani's right arm with her left hand, and swiftly raised her right fist hitting Shani at high speed on the right side of her face throwing her against the wall. Shani crashed into the wall and immediately stepped aside when Mavis' nails became embedded in the wall. The angel laughed as the vampire pulled her nails from the wall and turned to her.

-I underestimated you, Mavis.- Mavis observed her all the time. -You know, for someone who has lived all her life locked up in a castle.- Mavis smiled without falling into Shani's provocation, knowing what she wanted her say.

_"Never underestimate your opponent no matter who it is, Mavis. And always keep your focus and not get carried away by your emotions, mainly anger."_

Shani was confused seeing only a smile from Mavis, but she pushed that aside concentrating again.

-You forget who my father is... you really think that he wouldn't teach me to defend myself?- Mavis looked at Shani, determined and with great confidence.

Shani smiled even more standing firm, leaving her hands at her sides, both remaining motionless and intensely observing each other until the first to move quickly was the angel. Shani lunged at Mavis in a swing lifting her right leg and pushing with her left leaping towards Mavis. The young vampire managed to protect herself by raising her arms in front of her in an "X". The floor under Mavis sank with the immense force of the kick and the resistance of her legs. Shani smiled and Mavis felt her arms burn.

-Ahhh!- Mavis cried in pain, lowering her defense.

Shani's foot kept going and hit the top of Mavis' head, throwing her face to the floor in a new impact that sank the ground further. The angel laughed leaning over to hold the vampire, feeling this Mavis turned to fog reappearing behind the angel. Despite being a few inches shorter than Shani, giving a little jump Mavis wrapped her arms below the angel's arms to join hands behind Shani's neck immobilizing her arms and arching her back due to the height difference.

-Arggh! Let me go!- She demanded immediately, Mavis frowned and tightened her grip putting more pressure on the Full Nelson lock she applied to Shani. -No! You need help!- Shani opened her eyes furious from the pain. -I don't need help!- She moved even more trying to break free from the powerful lock and Mavis' superhuman strength. -I told you to let go of me!- Shani jumped and impacted Mavis' back against the ceiling but she did not let go.

Being back on the floor she began to shake but the vampire did not let go and applied more pressure to the lock. The pain was becoming unbearable and Shani's breathing became more difficult as the pain was causing fatigue.

-I can't fail him...- She whispered tiredly and stopped kneeling down.

Mavis breathed heavily without letting Shani go, her plan worked and Shani was already tired but hearing her say that gave her a bad feeling.

-Your dad might teach you to fight... haha, but he never told you to not go near a being of light, right Mavis?- Shani began to glow and Mavis felt her skin rise in temperature.

Mavis' skin began to burn making her cry and release Shani. Taking advantage if this Shani turned to the girl and hit her directly in the face with her fist covered in white light making the impact more powerful. Mavis hit the wall and fell down, getting up slowly listening to the faint steps of Shani getting closer.

* * *

Helsing walked through the cemetery, walking slowly looking around while destroying any zombie that appeared before him.

**-Impressive what you have done Dracula.-** He raised his arm to his left, activating the mini-crossbow on his arm and drilling a zombie head a few feet from him with an arrow. **-This forest perfectly hides the view of the castle. This area is not flown over by a single airplane. The only entry is also the only way out, of course, if you aren't a being that can fly. It is located on a huge mound of earth to prevent any vessel attackers from climbing from the lake surrounding the castle.- ** Helsing observed downwardly from one extreme, observing the lake beneath.

He sighed bored, reached into his coat and pulling a small black colored container. He opened it and put his index finger in staining his finger in the crimson substance. He proceeded to draw a pentagram on the floor.

**-Lets see if this still works...-** He kept the container back and raised his right hand to the ground, where the drawing was. **-Enclose all evil in this place...-** On the back of his hand and into his palm, a pentagram of white lines appeared glowing more intensely every moment. **-No one dark being may leave this place, no one will.-** The pentagram on the floor changed from crimson to white, starting to throw waves of light in all directions until it disappears.

The vampire hunter smiled and walked back to the castle with a smile.

**-It's time to resume your death sentence count.-** He proceeded back to the tunnel that would lead him to the hotel.

* * *

A mummy couple walked by one of the many corridors in the hotel looking for one of their rooms. Murray escorted his companion as they did not share a room but were a few rooms from each other. Cleo smiled while he opened the door and before entering she turned to him.

-See you in a few hours Murray.- Murray smiled even more and before she turned around to get in the mummy spoke. - Would you like if I come for you, Cleo?- She smiled and leaned down a bit to Murray's level who was looking at her dumbfounded. -I would love that Murray.- She said almost in a whisper causing Murray to almost faint but he regained control.

She kissed him on the cheek (above bands of course XD) and returned to her normal height by laughing because Murray's face became even more dumbfounded. Then both changed their mood to one of surprise feeling a familiar presence, beings of Ancient Egypt. Both observed the eyes of the other before running towards the direction where the presence came, when turning a corner, they stopped short in surprise.

**-But what a lovely couple.- **Cleo backed away and Murray got in front of her. -Who are you?- Helsing replied laughing without lowering his arm, the crossbow stood beneath the sleeve of his coat. **-You ask correctly even though your life is going to end in just a moment.- **Helsing smiled until a whirlwind of sand dragged him but the human was able to activate the crossbow, the arrow pierced the air and the whirlwind of sand and hit Murray in the abdomen.

Without caring about that, Murray took Cleo's hand and ran to her room closing the door quickly. The whirlwind of sand disappeared and Helsing immediately ran towards the direction where the mummies had been turning the corner but stopped seeing nothing in the hallway, once again he returned to his path listening to metal steps running in a hurry.

**-Damn... now there is no doubt that I got their attention.-** Then smiled. **-Perfect.-** He ran to a different corridor to reach the last hallway of the last floor.

By then all the armor suits were following him, he managing to dodge some and destroying others but more were on the way.

* * *

**Dracula P.O.V**

I saw her running out of the infirmary, her reaction left me surprised but mostly confused. I was quite sure she was about to tell me her origin. But what intrigued me was that flash of gold in her eyes and the surprise within them. But seeing her running, I didn't stop her; I would not have known what to say.

-But why did I want to stop her? These are her issues, not mine.- I said to myself and left the infirmary.

I couldn't stop thinking about what I felt the time I saw her eyes, it couldn't be what I once had felt many years ago. I walked through the halls to the lobby where I met Griffin, Frank, Wayne and Steve. They waved and then approached me.

Drac! How are you?- Frank asked me. -Yeah. You all right?- Now Griffin continued. -How's the shoulder?- Wayne ended while Steve wagged with a little concern.

I smiled at their concerns; after all, they were part of my family.

-I'm fine, but I'll have to wait for the wound to close.- I could see the surprise of the three. -What? The wound has not disappeared yet?- Griffin asked and I shook my head. -But why?- Wayne wondered confused not understanding. -Silver.- My werewolf friend's eyes opened even more.

I reminded them how they should know, that because of the silver, my skin cannot regenerate and heal on its own and I must wait a while for it to heal itself. They understood and affirmed.

-Who was that man, Drac?- I looked up to Frank and sigh annoyed, remembering that human.

Even I could hardly believe that he was alive, it was impossible, I ... I saw him die when he fell into the flames of the castle where I was that night when he murdered Martha.

-That human...- I stopped as one armor suit came running to me with two more behind him. -Sir!- He stopped in front of me like the others and greeted me. -We have a serious problem in the hotel entrance. - I looked at him seriously. -What kind of problem?- The armor turned back looking at the hotel's entrance. -The entrance to the bridge to get to the hotel has a barrier.- I was surprised and then I approached the entrance to the hotel lobby, not so close since the sun had risen.

I was speechless to see that in fact the underground entrance where the bridge began, a barrier of white light had appeared. I turned to see the armors behind me as soon as I heard them running, and not only them but to all who were in the lobby taking the stairs and elevators. It was there that I could feel it and stopped an armor in front of me.

-Bring all the monsters to the lobby immediately! Have witches help them, send calls to advice of this indication. I want every monster in the lobby. Now!- The armor affirms along with a dozen of them, the others were already gone.

By becoming a bat I flew as fast as possible up the stairs and hallways throughout the hotel, when I look to see the armors chasing a figure. The rage and fury took hold of me and in a contrary turn I reached the destination of that human. I watched him turn the corner and he stopped short, the cynic watched me and smiled.

* * *

Cleo having realized the wound on Murray she was scared but Murray reassures her.

-Cleo I'm fine, luckily the arrow was not on fire.- He said as he pulled the arrow, of course it hurt but he would be okay.

The mummy hugged him, Murray smiled comfortable in Cleo's chest but when she separate from him, Cleo watch him worried.

-I'm glad you're okay Murray, you're so brave. But tell me that you saw the same, I saw in that man.- Murray reacts and affirmed knowing what she was talking about. -Of course I saw it! How he can have it? - Cleo thought a little before they heard the running of a lot of armors. -I think I know Murray, but the count must know this. We have to find him.- Murray affirmed and both left the room to the lobby.

* * *

**-Count Dracula, just who I was looking for.-** The vampire watched the human who was surrounded and pointed with all the armor's spears. -Helsing...- Dracula hissed containing his anger. **-You should not hold your anger when I'm in front of you.-** He smiled again mocking him. -Well.- Dracula hissed who immediately froze Helsing followed by a hit in the chest throwing him backwards with incredible strength.

All armors that were located behind the human immediately stepped aside so they didn't get in his way until he reached a wall. The spell disappeared and Helsing coughed spitting blood, he tried to get up succeeding with difficulty.

**-He's still just as strong... but... ugh!-** He gripped his chest in pain. **-I don't remember that damn skill.- **Heheard the steps of the Count approaching the shattered wall and entered the room.

Dracula watched him lean on the footboard of the bed in that room, he stopped a few feet away.

-You dare to challenge me after I've killed you once...- Helsing raised his gaze to meet his eyes; he was panting and had blood in his mouth. -What makes you think I will not do it again?- Entering the dark room the eyes of the Count glowed intensely.

Helsing just gave a small laugh and raised his hand; with an object that Dracula observed perfectly in the dark. The vampire was surprised to see the phone in Helsing's hand.

**-What makes me think that you wouldn't kill me? Ummm... Haha, you tell me, Count.-** Dracula became enraged showing his fangs immediately holding him by the neck and lifting him up to its height. -Where is he?! Where is Jonathan!?- He asked squeezing his neck, choking him to some point but Helsing just smiled.

The pentagram in his hand reappeared and pushed the Count backwards.

**Come here... I need you...**

* * *

Mavis watched Shani stop; both were exhausted but Shani being a fallen angel had even more stamina and endurance than the young vampire. She tried to stand while part of her skin was burning due to the impact with the element of light.

-Master Helsing...- Mavis raised her gaze and watched her eyes at one point appearing to want to change color, to purple but remained gold until they completely changed to purple.

She took a deep breath before blinking a few times and dropped to her knees where she saw Mavis alarmed.

-Mavis! Oh God! What have I done?!- Mavis was surprised; Shani's voice sounded concerned and her clear purple eyes showed guilt. -Shani? - She affirmed and stood up taking Mavis' arm placing her on her bed that luckily had not been damaged. -Stay here, don't go out. Rest. - Mavis stopped her before she left the room. -Promise me you'll come back Shani.- She just smiled and left immediately leaving Mavis in her shattered room where the light barriers on the balcony and door disappeared.

* * *

Dracula was impressed by the power of the pentagram in Helsing's hand; the vampire growled being backed off involuntarily by an invisible but powerful force.

**-It's amazing the power of the white talisman, don't you think Count?-** He again backed off, each time more and more close to the window from which a thread of light came through. -You think you're so magnificent that you forget who you face! - He returned to paralyze him and approached him as fog, standing back and hitting him with both hands together in the back.

Helsing hit the ground, reacting before being kicked he grabbed a dagger cutting Dracula's right leg who growled stepping back to soon take him by the shoulders and throw him to a wardrobe which was destroyed on impact. Before anything else happened in the huge hole wall that Helsing's body had created, Shani appeared.

-Dracula?- The Count immediately turned to her and was alarmed to see her, notable scratches and bumps were on her skin. -Shani?- He went immediately to her who almost fell to the ground.

Taking advantage of this, Helsing stood up raising his crossbow and activated it. The arrow was repelled stuck on the roof, to the sound of pure metal crashing. Helsing immediately opened the balcony door and jumped; Dracula saw this but also, on the side of his face a long sword without a top made of silver trembled slightly.

-Shani?- He turned to see her again, in an instant the sword disappeared and she weakened. -Jonathan... him... Mavis...- It was then that she fainted unable to finish the sentence. -Mavis?! What happened with Mavis? Shani!- The vampire held her as her body quickly lost any strength.

* * *

Helsing breathed agitated as his body slowly recovered.

**-I think it's time... ugh!-** One of his vertebrae was re-accommodated by the sound as the bone joined back. **-That I have everyone's attention to Johnny style... ahhh...-** A vertebra was re-accommodating.

He looked behind him; a couple of tables were floating on the roof with huge bags and black squares. He got up slowly approaching the tables. The faces on the tables were serious and changed to surprise as they saw Helsing change shape to that of a familiar red-haired human.

**-Lets see if someone can hurt Johnny! Hahaha!-**

**. **

**Hope you like it!**

**And seriously guys, I NEED and WANT more REVIEWS!**

**Come on, so many people read this Fic. Can some of you gave me some Reviews to make me happy and by high in spirit?**

**So, if I get a very good amount of Reviews, this Fic is going further… If it isn't then… good bye.**

**That's right! This Fic really depends of you! Don't let it down!**

**See you all soon!**

**.**


End file.
